Hard Day at the Tourist Office
by DarkwingDuckie
Summary: Jack is bored... Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hard Day at the Tourist Office

Summary: Jack is bored… Comm. sex.

Pairing/Characters: Oneshot. Jack/Ianto, brief mention of team and others

Word Count: 1970

Rating: M

Warnings: Comm. sex, m/m slash, mention of spanking and toys, language.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I just like to play (dirty).

A/N: For anyone ineterested, there is a sequel that is much more graphic on my LJ page. I know the rules here around the M content are a bit weird and this seems to be boarderline since it is just talk. I am weary of posting the sequel so here is a link to part 1 of Hard Night under the Office on my LJ page (please, remove the spaces):

http: / darkwingduckie7 . livejournal . com / 2342 . html

* * *

It was an unusually hot and dry summer week in Cardiff. It was also a week of unusually low Rift activity leaving the team only to deal with a random, stray Weevil.

Jack didn't do boredom well.

The others were able to keep themselves relatively quiet and entertained. Owen played Call of Duty and took random naps in the Autopsy Bay. Gwen shopped for the best deals on shoes and purses on ebay. Tosh curled up with a Harlequin romance novel after Jack forbid her to take apart any more kitchen appliances. The coffee machine was the last piece left intact after she transformed the microwave, kettle, and toaster into something that looked like it fell through the Rift. No one was sure what the device was supposed to do but Jack locked it up in the Secure Archives anyway after it started to glow and made a creepy purring noise.

Ianto served coffee, ordered take away, evaded groping hands, and cleaned. He cleaned after Jack's mock basketball game where most of his paper "balls" never made it into the waste basket. He cleaned the thousand paper cranes (when did he learn to make those?) that Jack left in a drawer in the morgue. He cleaned the alien goo after Jack decided it was a good idea to spin around in his chair while holding the jar (apparently velocity makes it explode). He cleaned the leaning tower of paperclips after the leaning became a little too much and they scattered across the office floor. He cleaned the staplers from Jack's unsuccessful attempts to start a staple war. He cleaned the paper airplanes that would randomly fly out of Jack's office with suggestive comments about his arse.

No, Jack did not do boredom well.

So, after the first two days Ianto gave up and spent his time in the Tourist Office. He refused to clean up anymore, especially after Jack's "entertainment."

The beautiful summer whether brought tourists into the office in herds like wild animals to the watering hole. He kept busy giving directions, tips, and brochures, sold post cards and knick knacks, and before he knew it he was enjoying himself. Yes, Ianto was definitely not bored.

Three teenage girls were checking out the souvenir Welsh dragons in a side corner, an American couple was looking through the postcards, and Ianto was giving directions to the castle for the third time to the same elderly couple from Australia when his comm. activated, _"Ianto!"_

He wondered for a moment if there was an emergency and started to form a plan of escape when he heard his name mutilated by Jack's sing-song bored voice, _"Yan-toeeee!"_

Ignoring his boss, he focused on the couple in front of him.

"_Ignoring me, huh?"_

Ianto concentrated on explaining the bus schedules, shoving the teasing voice into the back of his consciousness.

"_I bet you wouldn't be ignoring me if I had my hard on pressed into the back of your arse."_

Ianto flinched before schooling his features back into the professional mask.

"_I saw that. Tisk, tisk Ianto. What would the elderly couple think if they knew you were thinking about my hard cock in your arse right at this moment?"_

God, Jack was watching on CCTV.

The woman in front of him asked, "Are you ok young man?"

He realized that he froze from shock and tried to clear his head from the sultry voice demanding his attention.

"_She would be appalled if she knew just how dirty your mind is."_

"Yes fine, sorry. Now, if you take the…"

If Jack wanted to play, he could play as well. Knowing what to expect from his lover, he reinforced his professional mask. Jack was not going to win.

"_Oh, Ianto…"_ the moan was pornographic, _"Do you know what I want to do to you? I want to press my lips to your neck… nibble, suck, and lick my way to your earlobe and then down your chest."_

Ianto's hands shook slightly and he hoped that the CCTV cameras were not sensitive enough to notice.

"_Dip my tongue into your navel."_

A shudder ran through his body, he was wishing that the elderly couple in front of him left before his voice started to crack. Struggling to keep the blush away, he knew it was just a matter of time before his body betrayed him.

"_My hands on your hips, just the tips of my fingers breaching under your trousers inching their way towards your perfectly round arse. Can you feel them Ianto? So hot and needing to touch more of your flesh; my hard cock rubbing against your trousers, the heat permeating through the material."_

Blushing, cursed Welsh pale skin, he was blushing already, "…a-and the next stop takes you to…"

His voice cracking already, bugger. Yes, he'd like that, bugger Jack.

Shit!

"_Oh Ianto… I want to rip your trousers of… Oh, oh Ianto, my mouth on your cock doing wicked things with my lips, my tongue wanting to suck every last drop of your sweet cum."_

He was hard. He stood in the Tourist Office with teenage girls giggling in the background and a bloody elderly couple that would not leave him alone and he was so hard he was leaking (not daring to look down to see if the material was noticeably wet).

"_Oh fuck Ianto…"_

He will kill Jack bloody Harkness as soon as he got his hands on him. Well, maybe fuck him senseless first and then kill him.

Jack moaned lewdly,_ "Can you feel the heat from my mouth? Can you feel my hands kneading your perfect arse?"_

He could come just from that voice, those bloody moans. Wait, was Jack touching himself? An image of Jack sitting in his office, wanking, as he breathed dirty words through the comm.'s made Ianto squeak in a very unmanly manner. He could just see Jack's pre-cum pooling at the tip as his skilled hand twisted around his cock and a thumb traced across the top spreading the white liquid, making Jack's cock glisten.

"_My breath against your balls…"_

Far way the door bell dinged as a group of attractive women in their early 20s came in but Ianto didn't notice through the haze in his mind.

"…_my nails digging into your hips, bruising…"_

"Young man?" The elderly woman's voice grounded Ianto back in reality. He was blanking out and this just would not do.

"Sorry, I stubbed my toe on the counter. It is made of a very hard material. Now, here is a list of the best Welsh cuisine has to offer…"

Hard material? Oh, he could only think about the hardness straining his pants.

Jack's laugh echoed through his mind, _"Hard counter? I can just see the hard counter pressing against your hard, straining cock as you're propped up on your elbows, your arse on display just for me. Imagine all the things I could do to that round arse…"_

Ianto was glad he wore a full suit because he was sure his entire body was as flushed and pink as his cheeks.

"_You like lists Ianto… we need to list all the uses for your arse."_

Grabbing all the pamphlets the elderly man spoke, "Thank you for your help. You, uh, look a bit flushed, could be coming down with the flu. Take care and maybe go home early."

"_Yes Ianto, you do look a bit flushed."_

The older woman chimed in, "Chicken soup is a miracle cure. They shouldn't have you working when ill."

He just smiled and nodded; unable to make a sound for fear that it would be the last straw before he lost all control.

"_I have a cure, my cock three times a day for the next two weeks."_

He suppressed an eye roll even as his knees shook. No matter how corny the words falling from Jack's crimson lips, that voice growling obscenities was enough to take him to the brink.

The elderly couple left, thank God!

He turned around to fix... something… anything as long as it was in the back.

"_Ianto don't go… turn around and see a beauty. What would she think if she noticed just how flushed you are? If she saw your hard cock? If she knew…"_

He heard a sultry American voice from behind the counter, "I am sorry to bother you but I have some questions about the Bay?"

"_If she knew the dirty mind behind that perfectly tailored suit she'd want to rip it off herself."_

Breathe, put that mask in place, and turn…

Ianto turned around to see Jack's beautiful co-ed with blond hair falling around her perfect face, a tight tank top showing off just a little more cleavage than necessary, and those shorts, those shorts so short as they showed off her perfect legs in the most obscene way. Oh, crap!

"_Can you imagine your hands on that perfect body?"_

"Yes ma'am?"

She giggled, "Please call me Molly not ma'am. That makes me sound old."

"_I bet she could think of a few things to put on that list. What do you think she'd like to do with your arse?"_

Goddammit Jack!

"Molly, uh, how may I help you?"

"_I can just picture her spanking it, making it so red and gorgeous…"_

Ianto could only curse at Jack in Welsh, in his mind of course, as he held onto the last remnants of his mask. His knuckles white as he held into the edge of the counter, pain shooting from his palms and echoing through his body.

"Are you Welsh? I always loved Welsh accents."

"_Oh, she is flirting Ianto. Don't disappoint the girl. She does have those legs that just won't end…"_

"Yes, I am."

"Cool. Maybe you could show me around a bit after work, show me a good café?" She twirled a piece of her hair as she looked hopefully into his dilated eyes.

"_Oh, Ianto a date! Maybe it could end with her using your arse, pounding into it with a gigantic dildo as I watch? Oh please Ianto say yes!"_

And he thought he couldn't get any redder.

Shaking he managed the most polite rejection he could muster, "I'm sorry but I have plans with my boyfriend later today."

"_Oh you disappoint me so, Ianto."_

She flushed a little, "Sorry, uh, do you have a café recommendation for me and my friends? Maybe a cool club to go to?"

"_But that just means that your arse will be mine, after all you just said we have plans tonight. And I have great plans for that arse of yours…"_

"There is this café…"

"_I will hold you down and pound fast and hard making you so sore you'll be b-barely able to s-sit tom-morrow."_

"…walk down the Plas and then turn right at the…"

"_My l-large cock i-in your heat-t…"_

"…then walk two blocks and…"

"_Fucking… agh… Ianto… fuck!"_

God, he felt his whole body shake as he listened to Jack cum. His vision blacked out as images of Jack's body trembling, his back arching, as the white threads spluttered over his abs shut his brain down.

"Uh, sorry, f-feeling a bit… s-sick. Gotta run… loo…"

With those last words he ran to the back of the office behind the beaded curtain shaking, panting hard and ripped the comm. unit from his ear.

He didn't care about all the people in the Tourist Office, the elderly couple, the stunning blond, nothing mattered anymore.

He tugged his cock free and with a couple of frantic pulls came all over his suit while exhaling the only word his brain could still comprehend, "Jack…"

After catching his breath, he activated his comm. with a smirk, "Oh Jack? Someone's arse is going to get punished tonight but it will not be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Note Regarding Sequel:

For anyone interested, there is a sequel that is much more graphic on my LJ page.

I know the rules here around the M content are a bit weird and this seems to be borderline since it is just talk. I am weary of posting the sequel so here is a link to Part 1 of Hard Night under the Office on my LJ page (please, remove the spaces):

http: / darkwingduckie7 . livejournal . com / 2342 . html

Here is the start before the graphic porn. Again, to read the full story of two parts, please visit my LJ page for the graphic content.

* * *

After closing the Tourist Office, Ianto made his way back down to the Hub. The team was ready for more coffee (when were they not?) and he knew he would give in to his OCD and clean anyway after he saw another bored day's trash littering the Hub.

He gave Tosh (always considerate) her coffee with a smile since her work area was clean. He was sure she noticed his frustration and appreciated her help.

Owen (bastard, prat, wanker) ignored him while elbow deep in alien guts, he left the coffee on a side table and backed away silently. He really did not want to risk alien guts on his new suit.

The caught Gwen on her way to Jack's office, he gave her both coffees asking politely to pass one on to Jack. He needed to avoid the Captain until the others went home for his plan to work. He wanted Jack to think he was irritated (frustrated, annoyed) and making his lover sweat would ensure he was in the right frame of mind for his "punishment" later.

Once everyone else left and Jack was locking down the Hub for the night, Ianto positioned himself in Jack's office, leaning back against his desk, ass slightly sitting on the edge, arms folded; the paddle he spread out next to him gleaming in the dim blue lights of computer monitors.

Jack grinned upon seeing Ianto, "Waiting to have some fun?"

Ianto, a stern mask adorning his face, one eyebrow raised, spoke in a 'you-are-so-in-trouble' voice, "Not for you."

Jack grinned wider (if that was even possible), "Ooh, so am I in trouble? Will I get punished?" The word 'punished' emphasized with air quotes around it.

Ianto retorted in a tone that one would use to question a naughty five year old with, "Did you do anything that deserves punishment?"

"Uh," Jack's grin slightly faltered and his eyes flickered to the paddle he must have noticed just now. "The dirty talk through the comms. during work hours?"

A sinister smile crossed Ianto's face and he stroked the paddle next to him gently, lovingly. Jack's grin fell, he shifted from foot to foot, gaze not wavering from the paddle, unease dripping from his body. Ianto imagined he could see his lover's pulse escalate on that delicious part of his neck right above the collar bone.

"Downstairs. You have five minutes," Ianto took out his stopwatch, "to take off your shoes and socks only. Then get on your bed, on all fours, lean on your elbows, arse in the air." He clicked the button on top, "Now."

Jack hesitated, gaze moving up, watching Ianto intensely; the stern mask on his lover's face, dominating body posture, and chilling voice. His gaze fell to the bulge in the Welshman's trousers and then moved up to the slight twinkle in his eyes, seeping in through his façade. This was going to be a funishment, painful but worth it in the end.

1 minute.

Ianto observed the emotions play out on Jack's face, eyes moving, taking in the situation; the games they played were the only time the Captain allowed his camouflage to slip. The games were a competition between the two, their battles for dominance. But for any given session, the one who set the rules didn't get fought (unless that was the point).

He watched Jack question about whether he should fight or submit so Ianto scrunched up his brow penetrating Jack with his eyes, right through to his soul. The minor shift in his demeanor sent a clear sign to Jack and propelled him into action as he leapt downstairs.

2 minutes.

Not moving an iota, Ianto secured his dominant persona in place. He tested his glass (not the strongest substance but he needed to watch, to have a tie to the real world so he wouldn't get lost) Dom walls, finding no cracks or fissures.

Jack could be a brat (always testing), he'd never been sure if it was on purpose or just Jack's inability to let go and trust someone else, but if he could maintain control Jack would eventually get lost in the moment, forget that he doesn't trust anyone fully.

3 minutes.

His shoulders square with tension, Ianto knew (hoped) he could break his lover's barriers, be stern but gentle. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, in through his nose, out through the mouth, his diaphragm inflating and deflating in a steady rhythm.

4 minutes.

Shrugging off his jacket, he rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows; shoes and socks appeared neatly next to the desk, the cold concrete floor chilled his entire being. The desire to jump down into the hatch and take Jack rough and fast flooded his system but he pressed it back down into the toy box within his four walls. Control.

5 minutes.

Caressing the paddle, he allowed it to ground him.

Show time.

Ianto was met with the most beautiful sight in the universe as he stepped down from the ladder; Captain Jack Harkness, immortal hero, ex-Time Agent, Doctor's companion, con-man, intergalactic sex god, staying still in a beautifully submissive pose just for him, a lowly teaboy from Newport. He leaned back against the ladder in awe and let the vision flow through him, warping every pore of his being, seeping through the recesses of his soul. The earlier chill was replaced by heat, passion pulsating through his mind and threatening to shatter his glass walls of control.

He had to remind himself to breathe when his burning lungs brought him back to reality. This one moment comprised all of existence; the birth, life, and death of the universe. He grounded himself again; closing his eyes, fingers caressing the paddle, diaphragmatic breathing sending shards of ice to cool his body with each breath.

He let a whisper slip out with a gasp, "Beautiful."

He watched Jack's body shiver at his admission. Blush flushed his cheeks and he had to compose himself again, push it down into the deep corners of his psyche. Remain in control.

He strode toward Jack, slow and calculated movements putting as much power into his body language as he could muster. Jack turned toward the noise but Ianto grabbed his hair forcefully and turned his head back down toward the bed, "No moving, no talking, no making any sounds unless otherwise specifically ordered. This is your punishment and if you take it I will reward you at the end. If you don't, I'll tie you up and make you sleep like that with a hard on. Understood? You may speak."

A momentary hesitation and then a trembling voice (fear? anticipation? arousal?) echoed against the walls, "Yes, Sir."

Ianto stroked the Captains hair gently, his fingers buried deep inside the softness, "Good." Another shiver, he had Jack exactly where he wanted him.

* * *

To finish go to: http: / darkwingduckie7 . livejournal . com / 2342 . html


End file.
